Harry's love life sucks!
by CauscadaLover
Summary: Harry falls hard for Cho Chang, but then realizes that all along the one for him, was right infront of him... Ron and Hermione's relationship blossoms!
1. Default Chapter

"RON! RON!" Harry called, running across the Hogwarts Castle grounds.  
Ron turned around, his ginger hair blowing in the wind. Ron grinned and laughed, "So, what did Cho say?"  
"Oh, Ronald, Harry will tell you when he's ready!" Hermione said, tugging at her bushy, light brown hair.   
"She said she'll go to Hogsmede with me!" Harry said with a grin, as a group of giggling girls passed by.  
"Hi, Harry," one girl said giving Harry a flirtatious smile.  
Harry just gave a smile and messed up his jet black hair with his hand. His scar was a brighter red than usual, meaning that Voldemort was expressing a great feeling.   
"Ow!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Was it your scar, Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
"It happens all the time now, right, Harry?" Ron said. "Dad always says that curse scars hurt from time to time. How many times this week?"  
"Only twice, so far! I can suffer, if it means having Cho Chang again," Harry said with an evil grin. Cho Chang was a gorgeous Asian girl, who Harry had liked since his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
"You know, Harry, there are other girls out there, who like you a lot more than her. She treats you very badly. I mean, she'll turn everything around to make it better for her. For example, you said she was a terrible kisser, and then she said you were a bad one to everyone. Everyone knows your not!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"What about me?" Ron asked.  
"Ronald, how would anyone know? Who have you kissed?" Hermione asked, with a smile on her face.  
"Shut up," Ron said and stormed away towards the castle doors.


	2. The Shocking News

Chapter 2  
  
The Shocking News  
"What is up with him?" Hermione asked. "I was just joking around, he said he liked it when I did!"  
"Going by what Ron says?" Harry asked. "I think that's sort of cute."  
"Do you think he realizes, how much I value him as a friend? I mean, I think he's amazing at everything he does, except think!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just don't get it!"  
"Cho!" Harry called, while Hermione muttered on about Ron. Cho had just ran by after another sixth year boy, Dean Thomas.   
"Dean, give me back my quill!" Cho called with a giggle and looked behind when she heard Harry call her name. "Hi, Harry." Cho pulled her hair back with a black clip and handed him a pile of her books. "I have to get back my quill from that silly old, Dean Thomas. Bye, Harry," She said with a wave.  
"Doesn't seem to stick around too long," Hermione said with a frown.

She needed to get back her quill," Harry said in Cho's defense.  
"I'm not sure that's the only thing she wanted. What are you going to do with her books?"  
"Give them to her, I guess. Hermione, Cho has been through a lot and all she wants is a true man for support. I think you would go for the guy closet to your loved one, if he was murdered by Lord Voldemort!"  
Hermione winced at the name and stared ahead with a frown. "There is just something about her that I don't like." "You're just jealous, that I can snag someone, when the one you want, isn't catching the signals!" Harry exclaimed with a look of defiance. Harry held onto the books and his book bag with dear life and ran. Harry wasn't looking where he was headed and ran straight into a girl.  
"And they say there isn't coincidence. I was just thinking about you, Harry," a girl with radishes for earrings said with a giggle. "Can you help me up?"  
"Sure, Luna. So, you off to the great hall?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," Luna said, fixing her straight, light brown hair. She gathered her books and started to walk. "Where were you in such a hurry, anyway?"  
"First tell me why you were thinking about me," Harry said, looking at her skeptically.  
"I was just thinking about how, you fought against all those death eaters last year. You only nearly escaped Lord Voldemort's faithful servants. My father wrote about the tragic experience in the Quibbler. Rita Skeeter wrote another article, unlike the last one, it didn't sell too much. My father is trying to figure out some advertising tactics," Luna said without taking a breath.  
"Great," Harry said occasionally, trying to act like he was paying attention. Harry's minds were on other things. There were flashes of green light and then a picture. He saw Cedric Diggory's dead body, the dagger ripping Harry's flesh, the midget with scaly skin, soon to be voldemort, and then something he had never seen before. Two people kissing, they looked familiar, until Harry saw a more focused picture. It was two people he knew very well. Ron and Hermione.  
This was impossible! Harry knew that the two liked each other, but he didn't think they were going to express their feelings toward each other. Harry sometimes had visions and they became true, in the next twenty-four hours. Harry's vision of them had taken place outside their friend Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was a good friend of the trio and was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Grounds Keeper of the school. He was a kind man with a tragic quality. He was half giant.  
Harry saw himself in the background of the kiss with a shocked face. Harry decided to put the vision behind him and told himself that it must be a mistake. Just like the time, Voldemort persuaded him to come down to the department of mysteries to save someone, who wasn't even there. Harry decided to put that behind him, because of his dumb mistake his godfather Sirius was dead.  
Harry sighed and dragged his feet towards the great hall. Harry finally got in the great hall and passed by the Ravenclaw table. He dropped the books on Cho's empty plate and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Harry, I love having you as a boyfriend," she said with a giggle. "You do anything for me. It's just sooo cute!"  
"Right," Harry said and walked to the Gryffindor house table.  
Ron and Hermione were in deep discussion at the table and Harry saw Ron put his hand on Hermione's hand. Harry gasped and walked over to them.  
"You look cozy," Harry said and sat down next to Ron. Ron and Hermione pulled their hands away from the center of the table and Hermione tried to change the subject.  
"So, what took you so long, the food is about to appear," Hermione said.  
"I was struggling with books and ran into Luna Lovegood, literally. So what have you two lovely people been up to?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing, there was something on my hand so Ron was seeing what it was!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I'm okay with everything, don't go mad!" Harry exclaimed.


	3. Hagrid's hut

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hagrid's hut  
  
"Ron, I saw it. I saw you and Hermione in front of Hagrid's hut kissing!" Harry exclaimed to Ron in their dormitory.  
  
"Oh, please, Harry. Who's the one going mad, now?" Ron said with a nervous laugh. Ron combed his fingers through his hair and darted his eyes around the common room.  
  
"I mean it Ron!"  
  
"Of course, well, we better get to Hagrid's before it's too late. Where's Hermione? She was getting the cloak..." Ron said.  
  
"Let's go find her," Harry suggested. The two walked up the stairs to their dormitory and found Hermione soothing a crying Neville.  
  
"What th–," Ron started to say.  
  
"It's okay, Neville. There will be other girls," Hermione said patting his back. "Don't worry, even if Ginny Weasley was amazing, you just have to remember that fate decided this. It wasn't your fault or her fault. It wasn't meant to be!"  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," Neville said sniffling and wiping away tears.  
  
"I have to go now, okay? I'll talk to you later in the Common Room."  
  
"Okay," he said and shooed them off.  
  
Ron waited until the trio were at the bottom of the staircase before saying, "What happened between my sister and Neville?"  
  
"He asked her out and she turned him down," Hermione said with a giggle. "The poor thing came in sobbing, I had to comfort him."  
  
"Oh," Ron said stiffly. "Well, I was just suggesting to Harry we get a move on!"  
  
"Well, yeah, now that Neville is calmed down."  
  
The three walked out of the common room and slipped the invisibility cloak over them, when they saw the coast was clear.  
  
"Hermione, you are too kind," Ron said in a very loud voice as they turned the corner.  
  
"SHHH!!" Harry said urgently. The trio were nearing a watchful Severus Snape.  
  
"I am Snape, the potions master," Snape said under his breath. "I am smart and funny. I will keep thinking that!!" Snape cocked his head around and opened his eyes widely. "Who's there? Are you listening to me? What did you hear?"  
  
"It is the bloody baron, I heard you saying you are smart and funny. I know you Severus, you are not any of those characteristics," Harry said in a low gruff voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, your baron sir," Snape said in a gracious tone.  
  
"You aren't forgiven for now!" Harry said and Hermione gave a muffled giggle.  
  
Ron put his hand over Hermione's mouth covered by her own hand and the three hurried away.  
  
The three went out the front doors and Hermione burst into giggles. "That was hilarious, Harry!!" she said, trying to control her giggles.  
  
"I'm funnier," Ron said sourly.  
  
"I know, Ronald," Hermione said and smiled.  
  
"Be quite," Harry said, suddenly. "I think someone's coming."  
  
The trio shut up and continued walking towards the cabin. Hermione banged powerfully on Hagrid's door.  
  
"Who's there?" Hagrid called and his pet dog, Fang started to bark loudly.  
  
"It's us, Hagrid," Harry said.  
  
"You shouldn't have come to see me, at this hour!! It's midnight for Pete's sake!" Hagrid exclaimed when he opened the door.  
  
The three still invisible walked in and Harry yanked off the cloak. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hagrid's second tale

"Oh, Hagrid, you're back!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why are you marked up with bruises and cuts?"

"I don't know if I should tell yeh," Hagrid exclaimed.

"Please, Hagrid, we love you!" Harry said pleadingly.

"Oh, all right," Hagrid said and started his tale. "Yeh, see, Olympe an' I wanted to ge' married. Once we were married Olympe got enraged quickly. She said I was lookin' at other women. She started hitting me and cutting me."

"Oh, no!" Hermione gasped. Ron patted her on the back and Hermione smiled at Ron.

Harry gave the two a look and Ron took his hand away from her back.

"Anyway, I said, 'Yeh, leave meh alone!' She said, 'Never!' I stunned her, somehow, yeh see, and ran. I filed for divorce 'nd the rest is histry," Hagrid said, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry!!" Hermione exclaimed and handed Hagrid a block of ice reaching 1 foot in height, width, and length, that was about the size of his foot.

Hermione smiled at Hagrid and he smiled back. Hagrid gave Hermione and huge hug and she kissed him on the cheek. Ron stared and Harry said loudly, "Come on, Hermione. We have double potions tomorrow..."

"So?" Hermione asked.

"We'll need some time to get over the fact that Snape thinks he's funny and smart..."

Hermione started to laugh and Ron turned to Harry. "She's mad," he exclaimed.

"I'll meet you two outside, I have to ask Hagrid something," Harry said.

Ron handed Harry the cloak and Ron and Hermione walked outside.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Did my parents talk about me all the time when I was younger?"

"Of course, the' did," Hagrid said.

"Well, Bye, Hagrid," Harry said. Harry opened the door to find Ron leaning in to give Hermione a kiss. Harry waited until Ron kissed her and then approached the two.

"Hello?" Harry questioned.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, erm... we better be off!"

"Yeah, it's almost one!" Ron exclaimed.

"Funny how people act after a bit of kissing," Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione and Ron glared at him as the three walked towards the castle under the cloak.

"Um... Harry, you haven't mentioned last night to anyone, have you?" Ron asked the next morning after the other boys had left the dormitory.

"Who would I tell, I was just sleeping."

"Harry, I'm serious, no one can find out!"

"I always knew you two would be together."

"Harry, don't change the subject. You are going to tell someone, I can tell!"

"I'm going to tell Remus, that's all."

"My mum could find out. She doesn't want her little Ronnie kissing girls! She'll then start sending owls to all of her friends announcing my engagement! That's how my mum is. Even if it isn't true, she guesses ahead and then cancels. You would think people would stop believing her, but nope, I get owls for every little thing. Last week, I got a letter congratulating me on getting 159 O.W.L.s. Is that even possible? No!"

"I'll make Remus keep it a secret!"

"NO, Harry."

"Some people... so paranoid... actually believed me... by the way congratulations on getting past that dragon two weeks ago."

"My mom asked me about that, don't know who could've send that, wait how did you know?...THAT WAS YOU?"

Harry walked out of the dormitory door laughing.


End file.
